Only One Week
by spunkransom12
Summary: Takes place 7 years after Fang. Spoilers! Max is getting married to Dylan in a week can Fang stop it? Rated T just in case.


**Hey this is another one of my new fan fictions. I know I keep making new ones, and don't worry your pretty little heads off I'll still keep up with my old ones. I just get so many ideas and I need to share them with people, because sharing is caring. (yeah I know that was lame.) This one takes place after Fang, so if you haven't read the book then you may not want to read this. I actually had one idea for this, but this weekend got a better one. I don't own Max Ride!**

**FANG'S POV========**

I woke up again, it had been the forth time tonight, and the sun was up so there was no way of falling back to sleep now. I'm 22 years old now and it had been seven years since I had seen or heard from the flock. The world was safe now or at least for now. Even though I was not a member of the flock I had still helped the best I could with saving the world on my own. Since leaving Max all those years ago I had never forgiven myself and I paid for it by a broken heart and insomnia. Just then a knock sounded from the front door of my apartment. I looked at my alarm clock that read 7:12am, who the heck was knocking at my door this early. I made my way out of bed and to the door. Even though the bad guys were gone I still looked through the peep hole before even thinking about my hand touching the door knob. I heard my self let out the smallest of gasps as I stared at the pair on the other side of my door.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to face this pair I hadn't laid eyes on in seven years. They had changed quit abit since the last time, but it was obviously them. I had no clue to why they where here or what they wanted, but them looking me up made it clear that it wasn't to grab a coffee and talk about the good old days, no this had to be big. 

"Are you going to let us in or not?" asked Iggy with his arms folded over his chest and a small smirk playing on his lips. Even though he had grown a few more inches I was still taller then he was. His strawberry blond hair was growing out, but at the same time well kept. His cloths were clean, but his style was still the same. 

"Yeah come on in," I replied letting them in and closed and locked the door behind us. "Sit down, you guys want something to eat or drink?" They both shook there heads no.

"Fang I wish we could take some time out for small talk, but we are on a very carefully planned out schedule and a lot to tell you." Gazzy informed me with a series tone and a look to match it. I don't think I can ever remember Gazzy looking so series or grown up. I quickly did the math to realize that he was now 16 years old. Though he had grown he was still The Gasman I had grown up with. His hair was short and spike and like Iggy he still had the same style he had all those years ago, minus the dirt and blood. 

"This isn't good news is it?" I asked even though I was pretty sure the answer was going to be no. 

"Well define "good new," because some may consider the situation "good news." Iggy stated trying to smile, but it came out more forced and not Iggy like at all. I began to get worried, if Iggy and Gazzy thought this was bad then it had to be. 

"Does anyone else know you guys came to see me? And even more importantly how the heck did you guys find me?" I asked with a slight frown forming on my lips. 

"Only us and Nudge know where you live. She was the one who found you, though I'm still not completely sure how, but I didn't feel like getting into it too much." Iggy explained to me. Of course it was Nudge who found me, the flocks very own computer hacker. 

"Why isn't Nudge hear then and how did you manage to keep this from Angel before she told Max about this?" I had so many questions and even though I wanted them all answered I was not about to pull a Nudge and ask them all at a million miles per hour. I was still good old Fang after all, so talking still wasn't my best strong suit. 

"I crashed at Iggy and Nudge's place last night, told Angel and Dr. M that we were playing the new COD game (call of duty), so no was suspicious." Gazzy explained to me, but the one thing that caught my attention was that he said "Iggy and Nudge's place." 

"Iggy are you and Nudge together?" I had to ask, even how off topic it may be. Hey can't a guy be curious?

"Yeah man, but that is not what we're here to talk to you about," explained Iggy with a frown. "This meeting is about Max." At that moment my heart skipped a beat. 

"Is…is she ok?" Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. If something happened to her then I could never forgive myself. I was the one who left after all, it had been for the best…right?

"Well for starters…she…she's getting married to Dylan in a week." Iggy stated I could tell he was unhappy about it.

Don't get me wrong I was pissed, shocked, and felt a little sick, but I did leave her and I it was what she wanted then who was I to stop it. "Well as long as she's happy." I wish I could throw myself out the nearest widow or drowned myself in a lake, but the whole wings and ability to breath underwater stopped me from that.

"That's the thing we're don't think she is really happy," Gazzy frowned breaking my chain of thought.

"What?" I was confused if she was marrying him why isn't she happy.

"Well she was never really the same since you left." Iggy said his voice coming out with a cold note to it. "And though I'm not sure if I can really trust you with her again Fang, your better then Dylan." 

"What are you saying? I did what I did to protect her, it hurt me to leave too." I was getting more upset by the second, my hands were clenched into tight fists. "You think I wanted to do that?!" I stood up from my seat on the couch.

"Hey it's your fault she's with that dirt bag anyway!" Iggy was now also standing looking just as upset as I was. 

"What do you want, when we where together you all thought we were to close and when I put an end to that you still get pissed." I my voice began to raise loader, but I didn't care. 

"Well breaking her heart didn't help, that just made her suicidal! We almost lost her because you!" That's when I froze, did Max really almost kill herself, and if so then was it really because of me. I sunk back down on to the couch, covering my face with my hands. 

I felt Gazzy put his arm around my shoulder. "Fang, I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Iggy said his voice a little more even now. "And I'm sorry I freaked out, but it is the truth."

"When she did it, Nudge and Ella found her just in time." Gazzy explained sounding so much older then 16. "We all tried to help, but the one that got through to her was Dylan and at first it was all good. Even though we all knew she still was upset about you and her heart was broken, she stopped cutting and started leading again." Gazzy paused so I could let some of this sink in. After a few moments he went on. "Dylan grew stronger as time went on. When the world was saved a year ago we kind of split up. Angel and I moved in with Dr. M and Ella, Nudge and Iggy got a apartment in the city and Dylan and Max got a small apartment close by."

I listened carefully to this hopping that it couldn't get any worse then what I had already heard, but knowing that wouldn't be the case. "What's so bad about Dylan? Wasn't he suppose to be perfect for Max?" I said my voice icy just thinking about Dylan with her ticked me off. 

"Well at first it was all normal, we would get together and hang out. But then Max and Dylan's visits where less. One of us would call and Max would make up an excuse most of the time. Nudge mentioned once that Max would especially keep away from Angel as if she was trying to hide stuff." I knew last time I had seen everyone Angel and Max weren't seeing eye to eye, but I knew Max wouldn't down right avoid Angel at all cost unless she wanted to keep something hidden. 

"Then after about 5 and a half months without any word from Max or Dylan, they call us all together at Dr M's place to tell us they where getting married." Iggy cut in, letting Gazzy take a break from explaining everything. "We have been seeing Max and Dylan more often now, but Max doesn't seem as happy as a blushing bride should be and we keep picking up on the new burses and injuries she has, how ever minor they may be. Not to forget Angel says she has her thoughts completely locked up."

"Do you really think Dylan is hurting her?" I asked hearing anger begin to rise in my voice again. Gazzy and Iggy both nodded sadly.

"Nudge, Iggy and I think you have to come back, and see her again. Try to get her to realize her mistake." Gazzy said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Though I'm still upset at what you did Fang, you still are a better match then Dylan." Iggy told me with a frown. "You have a week till the wedding. So are you in?"

"Yeah….I'm in." I told them.

**I really hope you like this story! Comment and Review!!!!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


End file.
